Maybe
by AweSun
Summary: Leo reflects on what he wants from love, who he wants to love and the girl in his arms. This was written by my best friend for the Half series. This is set during fic 1: Heart Attack. Bethany also drew the cover! Real cute and adorable and pweasee read! Fluffy LeoxOC


**A/N**

**So this was written by my BFF Bethany! She helped me come up with the idea for Heart Attack and drew the cover. Despite the fact she has done soooo much for the fic she also wanted to add this. And if you haven't guessed Milky is based after me and Bebe is Bethany.**

**Beth has also helped me through some really hard times so applause her! Yayyy!**

**Disclaimer: I NOR BETHANY OWN THE TMNT!**

* * *

Leo's POV

_This is set between when Milky and Bebe falls unconscious and wake up on the couches. Like my other fic 'What Could Be' but from Leo's POV _

As I carefully descend down the ladder into the sewers, holding Bebe close so as to not harm her further, I notice Raph starring down at Milky. He seems quiet concentrated on her.

Following without looking up. I try to focus on heading back to the lair, but I can't help but glance down at the girl in my arms.

My human arms.

I started thinking. Human arms… maybe…

I look down again. The moon light coming down from the grates shimmering on her face. She was patient and kind. Soft brown hair and blue eyes. She was tall and liked to assess a situation before going in. Never really giving notice to people who were "popular" or "un-popular". She was the one to keep most of the peace between the two groups. She seemed more defensive, looking for other ways to escape. That was a strong point. Especially in the heat of the battle when the pressure starts to build. You start to wear out. But there's another, more defying strong pint to Bebe. Something hard to come by.

She was trustworthy. I knew how hard it was to find someone you can trust.

Could I get her to trust me? Open up and tell me things? Help her? Could she help me go through the stress of being a leader? Help me open up? Help me be not so afraid I might fail, lose someone, never to return from the battle.

Of all the things I've done and will do in life, I never thought I would fall in love. Not truly in love.

I thought love was a distraction from the important things, like how to live and keep the ones close to you alive. But if I did I would want her to be just like the girl in my arms. Being a turtle had its ups and downs.

But, now that I'm human… maybe.

She could be someone who would understand.

Know me more then just a strict, thought through leader. More then someone people think uses their brains more then their heart. Sometimes that is true (ok. A lot.), but right now I wish that wasn't true.

My heart is saying something. It nags at me. Something I should listen and follow? I'm just not sure if I dare follow it. What if she doesn't feel the same about me? Thought I was weird? Wasn't what she was looking for?

Then I realized I was thinking more then feeling. Wondering in my mind and not feeling with my heart. I'm just just not sure if my heart is as trustworthy as my mind.

Then I looked back down at Bebe. Curled up against his chest. In my arms. My human arms…

I suddenly realized we were back home. I looked and saw Raph still staring at Milky. I waved my hand in front of his face to get his attention "Umm… Raph?"

His head snaps up. I turn and slowly, as to not disturb Bebe, I ease open the lair door and slip inside; followed by Raph.

I set Bebe down on one of the couches. I grab a blanket and gently drape it over the sleeping girl.

As I leave the room, I glance back at her face, small hands under her check, and I look back down at my hands. Her knees touching her elbows as she curls up. She looks so innocent. But, I know that deep down she would kill to save the ones she love.

I notice Raph taking one last look at Milky before exiting.

Maybe Donnie's experiment wasn't _so_ horrible. Maybe she can like me back.

Maybe…

* * *

**A/N**

**Isn't this awesome?! Beth can write and draw! Everyone cheer for Bethany! YAYYY!**

**Love ya Beth! :D**


End file.
